Sustainable Community Action:WikiNode
]] Arrivals This page is a WikiNode, a wiki page that tells you how a wiki relates to other wikis. See the WikiNodesProject on taoriver for more information. (Cityscape: Grand Central Railway station) This listing is not an exhaustive one. It's suggested that it should focus mainly on sustainability topics, (see for example About LS Ideas Bank topics). Some other wikis referred to in Sustainable Community Action may be best listed elsewhere, for example there are growing numbers of wiki to do with cities or specific places. So suggesting these be listed elsewhere is an example of a proposed delegation. Information about, or proposed, delegations can be included after each link in the listing. There's a separate section below for information about, or proposals for, interwiki collaboration. Proposals for delegations or collaboration can, of course, also be discussed on this articles talk page. Welcome to Sustainable Community Action Starting points Main Page | | Community Portal | About Sustainable Community Action Local Sustainability Ideas Bank | Projects & networks | News | Resources | Village Green *Wake Up Nottingham, started in June 2005, is a wiki within a wiki. Departures Wiki listed within Sustainable Community Action Projects *Sustainability Organizations, Chapel Hill, NC, part of the grassroots Wikia *2People is an effort to build a grassroots sustainability movement. One of our projects is to develop a location-aware, community-oriented sustainability wiki that can serve as a citizen's dashboard for the 21st century. We are a work-in-progress, trying to figure out what it will take to create the shift to sustainability. Input and collaboration with others is very welcome -- we're big fans of SCA Wiki! *WikiGreen is a wiki specially dedicated to topics of interest to the Do-It-Yourself, Sustainable and back-to-land people wanting to live their lives a little more green. *EcoReality -- a nascent ecovillage, forming in the Southern Gulf Islands of British Columbia, Canada Building networks *Meta Collab - a collaboration on all things collaboration. Started 3 October, 2005 * WikiIndex, Wikiindex's sustainability category Community involvement *BeyondVoting, started 11 Jan 2005 Communities online *Towns, Villages and Cities - the wikia for places that don't have their own separate wikia, started early March 2005. Proposed '''delegation' for listing of growing number of wiki to do with cities or other geographic areas.'' Education *Cloud Forest Institute is a scientific and educational organization formed in 1996. CFI works to offer students educational alternatives in international settings that address issues of environmental and social significance thru Service Learning while striving to exist sustainably with the natural environment. Some wikipages available in Spanish. CFI is currently (summer 2006) working at sites in **tropical Andean cloud forest of Ecuador, South America. **the California floristic zone of Mendocino County, Northern California. Global connections *The Fishery Management Wikia *Development and Sustainability Wikia WikiNode, scratchpad:Development and Sustainability created as a mini wiki at Scratchpad Wiki Labs on 27 April 2006, by Singkong2005 Growing and gardening *Permawiki, started 17 October 2005, restarted February 2006. Proposed '''delegation' for information on permaculture, although some exceptions - see SCA's Permaculture page. Permawiki users are welcome to include relevant information in SCA wiki as a sort of reciprocal arrangement.'' * Balsall Heath JUNGLE Wiki ...celebrating the living earth, based in Birmingham, UK, but some of its pages will be useful across the country. Urban & village design *Ecovillage Wikia, started 6 Feb 2005 Other related Wikia Sustainable Community Action wiki is just one of many, and a growing number of Wikia. *peace:WikiNode, started 4 Dec 2004 *religion-wiki:WikiNode, started 20 Dec 2004 *Future', started 26 1 2005 *How to Engineer it WikiNode, started 26 Jan 2005 *education:WikiNode, started January 28, 2005 *activism:WikiNode, started: 6 February, 2005 *Renewable Energy Design, started 9 January 2006 *w:c:counterculture official birthday April Fools' Day, 2006 Other Wikia *Wikia:WikiNode *Wikia offline status page *'Wikia Scratchpad Other Wikia listings *wikia:Society_Gardens *wikia:Category:Sustainability * political Wikia * other English language Wikia. * All wikia Wikipedia and related projects *wikipedia:Community_Portal *commons:Main Page *wikinews:Main Page, wikinews:Environment *wikiquote:Main Page Interwiki Collaboration None so far Talk (Cityscape: station cafe) Add any comments on the talk page please (click on discussion tab at top of the page) External links checked 18:01, 16 May 2006 (UTC) WikiNode